a universe that missing its sun
by Aosei Rzhevsky Devushka
Summary: END sudah berhasil dikalahkan. Zeref sudah berhasil dikalahkan. Bahkan Acnologia pun berhasil dikalahkan, dan bangunan guild juga sudah berdiri kembali, jauh lebih kokoh. Kemenangan dan kebahagian besar telah didapatkan oleh Fairy Tail. Namun tidak dengan Lucy. Tidak ada kebahagian yang bisa Lucy rasakan, sejak kemenangan berhasil diraih. [ warning inside ] RnR?


_**disclaimer:**_ _Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, but this story is purely_ _ **mine.**_

 _ **warning(s):**_ _after-war sett,_ _ **no-plot,**_ _ficlet, typo(s), and other stuff(s)._

 _ **tiny note:**_ fik ini saya ambil dari _challenge_ #NulisRandom2017 di facebook pada bulan Juni kemarin, dan ini adalah entri Day 12 yang sudah saya _post_ lebih dulu di wordpress, kemudian di- _publish_ kembali ke sini dalam rangka menuh-menuhin akun yang lumutan :")  
fik ini juga sudah mengalami minor edit di sana-sini :'3

* * *

 _don't like? don't read._

selamat membaca :'3

* * *

 **.**

 **a universe that missing its sun**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sinar mentari itu hangat, apalagi mentari pagi, yang memberi kehangatan tak tertandingi.

Namun bagi Lucy, senyum lebar Natsu setiap pagi jauh lebih hangat.

Sinar mentari itu indah, apalagi mentari pagi, spektrum-spektrum cahayanya tak pernah gagal memberi kecerahan hati.

Namun bagi Lucy, sapa ceria Natsu setiap pagi jauh lebih berhasil untuk memberi kecerahan hati.

Ada satu pagi, saat itu Lucy baru selesai mandi, ketika suara Natsu membahana di rumahnya yang tipikal.

" _Yo,_ Lucy! Ada sarapan apa pagi ini?!"

Natsu duduk di ranjang, bersila, dengan sepatu, dan Happy.

Maka Lucy akan menjerit,

"KAMARKUUU! KAU MASUK DARI MANA, HAH?! AKU BAHKAN BELUM MEMBUKA PINTU SAMA SEKALI!"

sembari memegangi lembar handuk dengan erat, sembari menunjuk-nunjuki Natsu dengan gelora api yang membara, dan dua mata yang melebar.

Atau, di suatu pagi yang lain, saat Lucy baru saja melepaskan pakaian yang ia kenakan, ketika Natsu muncul di jendela, dengan cengir lebar sehangat matahari.

"Pagi, Lucy! Kita akan pergi bekerja sebentar lagi! Oh, apa kau mau mandi?"

Maka Lucy akan menjerit, lagi,

"KYAAA, NATSUUUU! KENAPA KAU MASUK DARI JENDELA, HAH?! MANA ETIKAMU MASUK KE RUMAH ORANG LAIN, HAH?!"

sembari menyambar kain apa saja, untuk menutupi tubuh setengah telanjang, dan wajah manis yang merona.

Atau di pagi-pagi yang lain, Natsu selalu datang tiba-tiba di rumah Lucy, dengan sapa-sapa yang tipikal,

"Luucy!"

"Lucy?!"

"Lucyy!"

dengan senyum lebar dan cerah yang mampu mengalahkan terpa-terpa kemilau mentari.

Seperti itu. Selalu begitu. Tetap statis. Tak pernah dinamis.

Lucy bilang, Natsu itu seperti anak-anak. Natsu mudah tersulut emosinya, Natsu sering bertengkar dengan Gray atau Gajeel atau bahkan Laxus, Natsu selalu makan dengan porsi yang sangat banyak, Natsu hobi mengisengi orang lain, Natsu suka teriak-teriak, Natsu suka muncul di dalam rumahnya dengan tiba-tiba, Natsu ini, Natsu itu, Natsu begini, Natsu begitu, Natsu, Natsu, Natsu, Natsu.

Natsu.

Namun, meskipun demikian, Lucy tetap memilih Natsu. Lucy bahkan tidak paham, namun Lucy tetap memilih Natsu. Yang Lucy tahu, Natsu adalah satu-satunya lelaki yang mampu membuat Lucy merasa aman, merasa nyaman, bahkan merasa tak ada yang perlu Lucy takutkan lagi di dunia ini jika Natsu ada bersamanya.

Maka dari itu, pagi ini, Lucy ada di sini. Di salah satu bangsal rumah sakit, dengan sinar-sinar mentari yang terselip sedikit-sedikit di balik tirai.

Memandangi sesosok lelaki dengan helai sakura di musim semi,

tengah terbaring tanpa cengir-cengir yang selalu mengalahkan matahari.

Iris cokelat Lucy menyendu, ia tatapi Natsu lamat-lamat, sembari menaut jemari pucat Natsu di genggaman.

"Natsu, ayo bangun…."

Satu ujar parau Lucy lontarkan dari bibir, sementara ia eratkan genggaman lagi, seolah Natsu akan pergi jika ia melepas tangan Natsu.

END sudah berhasil dikalahkan. Zeref sudah berhasil dikalahkan. Bahkan Acnologia pun berhasil dikalahkan. _Master_ Makarov juga sudah pulih seperti sediakala, dan bangunan _guild_ juga sudah berdiri kembali, jauh lebih kokoh.

Kemenangan besar serta kebahagian yang infiniti didapatkan oleh Fairy Tail, didapatkan oleh para penyihir.

Namun tidak dengan Lucy. Tidak ada kemenangan atau kebahagian yang bisa Lucy rasakan, sejak Acnologia berhasil dikalahkan. Sejak Natsu terluka sangat parah, dan tidak sadarkan diri sampai hari ini.

Natsu koma,

sejak dua tahun yang lalu,

sejak kemenangan berhasil diraih.

Seluruh anggota _guild_ merasakan sakit, begitu mereka mengetahui keadaan Natsu. Namun mereka tahu, bahwa yang paling sakit adalah Lucy.

Adalah Lucy yang paling terpukul dengan ini.

Tidak ada lagi senyum lebar secerah mentari di tiap pagi, tidak ada lagi tamu tak diundang mendatangi rumah Lucy tiap pagi, tidak ada lagi sapa-sapa ceria yang Lucy dengar tiap pagi,

tidak ada lagi kehidupan yang dulu Lucy kira akan selalu statis.

Maka kehidupan Lucy pun terasa direnggut. Sakit. Sakit sekali. Hati Lucy seperti dicabik-cabik, dengan puluhan belati, tanpa henti. Semesta Lucy telah hilang, menjadi gelap, tanpa ada lagi sang mentari yang menerangi.

Lalu, satu demi satu bulir-bulir mulai meruak, membanjiri kelopak mata Lucy, kemudian berjatuhan tanpa henti.

Lucy terisak, tersedu dengan pilu, sembari menarik tangan Natsu mendekati wajahnya.

"Natsu bodoh…! Aku … aku memilih mati daripada harus hidup tanpamu, tahu!"

Walaupun Lucy tahu, Natsu tidak akan pernah memaafkannya jika Lucy memilih kematian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **end.**_

* * *

 _ **another tiny note:**_ halo, terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini :'3  
ini adalah fik pertama saya di _fandom_ ini, dan fiksi ini saya tulis sebulan sebelum _manga_ Fairy Tail tamat, saat itu sedang dilanda kegalauan akan keberadaan Natsu maka lahirlah fiksi inih :')  
fiksi ini ditulis untuk kesenangan pribadi semata tanpa ada niat mengambil keuntungan apa pun. namun kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan agar saya bisa menulis dengan lebih baik lagi ke depannya :'3

 _so …_

 _mind to review? :'3_

 _sincerely,_  
 **Aosei RD.**


End file.
